Against the Twilit Moon
by chasiingXtwiiliight
Summary: When the Twilight Queen has fallen, and the worlds of shadow and light entwine yet again, can the heir of the legendary Hero of Time follow his footsteps? Or will the everlasting darkness rule over the lands. We shape our own destinies. AU OOT MM TP R
1. They Say Its Destiny

_My grand return, and damn am I nervous lol. Senorita was right though, writing is an addiction, not just a hobby XD! Anyways Rated M for language, disturbing something I'm sure, and probably lemons. Okay this is AU cross over of OOT MM and TP kk?_  
_Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with LOZ however the made up chatacters are mines, all mines muwahahaha. . . . . 0.0 sorry about that._  
_Disclaimer 2: the lyric idea I borrowed from HimmelsDraculina! Thanks!_  
_Senorita- I the fabulous ST, lol, will assist my lovely cousin with her fantastic come back. Hope you guys enjoy!_  
_-------------------------------------_

I watched the world float to the  
Dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be something  
To do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with  
My superhuman might,  
Kryptonite  
- Kryptonite, 3 Doors Down

_--------------------------------------_

_They Say Its Destiny_

I glanced exhausted into the heavens, the autumn moon centered in the sky, millions of twinkling stars shining brilliantly onto Hyrule. She was late, or was I early? I was sure the instructions were midnight. The gusts whisked the crisp and cool air against my face, it was rather chilly. I pulled my scarf a bit higher over my nose. My site shifted down onto the village. Ah Kakariko, such a change since I was a toddler. The Sages created Spirits to look over each ordinance, and expansion began. The sacred pond at the far east became the source of life for this little village, for my home. Born and raised in Kakariko, just like my mother; it had become my concern to maintain peace when the Spirit wasn't. . . .Okay now I am positive she's late. The temperatures were plummeting, I left the edge of the Inn to take a seat as close to the Hot Springs as possible, its steam calmed my impatience.

"You're late" I called over my shoulder at the sudden 'umph'.

"Oh spare me a lecture Sheik" she huffed. I remained sitting down, still absorbing the comforting heat. Yes Shiek, my mom always loved the name, she decided to take it from Queen Zelda's disguise days and give it to me, and to an odd coincidence I became a blue Sheikah.

"Care to explain why then?"

"Look, it aint exactly easy getting out of Twili undetected!" she fussed. "Especially when both your parents have the thing on like high security or something" throwing her arms about, I gave a small chuckle. Dad had said something about an alarm instantly alerting the Sages when activity with the mirror occured.

"How did you pull that off?" I asked gingerly.

"Magic sweetie" she winked.

"And why would you need to be undetected?" I asked, she sighed taking a seat next to me.

"Here's the thing-" she took a deep breath. "We all know I'm not getting any younger, I mean for heavens sake the King and Queen already have an 18 year old daughter!" she paused to look at me sheepishly.

"Venia" my cheeks flushed, I swallowed hard.

"Right, right. Venia, and I have bared no husband or child" her voice cracked. I peeked over to see her quickly wipe away a tear.

"And Twili will then fall to whom?" I pondered.

"Atrox" she snarled. "Zant's nephew. The head General of our army. The Council will not replace him. He has deceived them into thinking he is completely loyal. Ha! I can see right through that!" she snorted snapping her fingers.

"Are you sure?" I felt out of line questioning her, however her prejudice's toward anything or one that had to do with Ganondorf or Zant are very great.

"Sheik-" she grimaced. "He has that same ruthless look in his eye. I'm positive" she gulped. I fully understood how dangerous of an effect this could have on both worlds. Link was getting old, he had seen all too many adventures. The original slaying of Ganondorf, then Majora, and finally Zant and yet again Ganondorf. The Sages are not sure Venia carries the abilities of the great Hero of Time, perhaps they under estimate her.

"What does all this have to do with seeing me. Not that I don't want to help!" I quickly added.

"Sheik, son of the Sages Impa and Rauru. You are quiet a powerful kid, destined to protect and care for Princess Venia right?" she begun.

"Midna I-".She held her hand up to stop me.

"I need you to help her. If I lose Twili, well Link can no longer take on something like this. And we all know that girl has more power then we can see" she sighed. "You stay by her, I know she will be the one to save my people this time. Promise me you will stand by her?! Assist her in any trails she may need to face! Rescue the twilight, please!?" she stared into my eyes, I felt my entire core go numb. Midna, Twilight Queen, was putting the weight of her world on my shoulders, and leaving me no choice, except to grant her request.

"What if you are wrong? What if the agility and strength of the Hero of Time dies with Link, and Venia is nothing more then a princess?" Although it was freezing out, I was starting to sweat.

"Sheik, can you look me in the eye's and honestly tell me you believe that?" Her question caught me off guard. I sat dumb founded. And for once in my life, terrofied. I cleared my throat.

"Have you seen Link and Zelda about this?". She flinched at both of their names.

"Well-" she bit her lip. "No, but I do plan on telling Link. It will be up to him for Zelda to know" she whispered. There it was. The conformation of the rumors, Midna loved Link, always had, and always will. It was heartbreaking to destroy the mirror, but she felt it needed to be done. He and the Sages managed to put it back together after years of work. . . but by then, the old spark that lay between Link and Zelda had returned. And it was too late, sadly, Midna refused to move on.

"I see" I finally respoded. "Midna this is huge-" I croaked.

"I know, but please. It's what needs to be done." she cried. I was stiff, I couldn't handle tears very well. "Your just a kid, but so was Link!"

"I'm not Link" I murmured. Her head dropped. "But. . . .I promise, if Venia really is to be the next generation of Hero's, then I will stand beside her. And help restore order if needed." I exhaled. My head was spinning uneasily. How was a 19 and 18 year old suppose to take on something like that. . .well Link did it starting at 11, but still. We aren't the great and legendary Link.

"I know it's scary" she stood. "But I know you guys can do it" she offered her hand, I took it unsteadily.

"Plus, there might not even be any trouble right?" I tried to cheer myself up more then anything.

". . . .I doubt that's the case Sheik" we stood in silence. "I need to go back" tears were still slick on her face.

"Let me know what is going on please" I coughed. Unsure how 'sentimental' really worked, I stupidly flung my arms open.

"Thank you" she giggled over her weeping to respond to my odd gesture for a hug.

"Lets hope for the best" I prayed.

"Mhm" she pulled away, wiping away what tears she could. I folded my arms across my chest. " I'll be seeing you kid" she tried to smile. I nodded, and watched her unassemble into millions of twilit pieces, vanishing back to Arbiters.

"Goddesses, what am I going to do?" I don't know if that was directed to myself more then them. But I had just accepted a destiny I could've avoided. Venia had no choice, just like her father. She was given the fate to follow in his foot steps. Danger was coming, we all felt it deep inside; however Venia shall not carry this burden alone. I will honor my word, protect her as her Sheikah, and stand beside her as her friend.

-----------------------------------------

CT- There you have it folks. The introduction to my return lol. Sory if the chapter was short, but it was only an intro so yeah.  
ST- Well if you liked it please review, that is if an update is wanted.  
Twilight Twins over and out XD! 


	2. Noxious

**--------------------------------------------**

I've told you this once before can't control me  
If you try to take me down you're gonna brake  
I feel your having nothing that you're doing for me  
I'm thinkin you are the measure of the wave

I stand alone  
Inside I stand alone

You're always hiding behind your so called goddess  
So what you don't think that we can see your face  
You resurrected back before the final fallen  
I'll never rest until I can make my own way  
I'm not afraid of fading  
-I Stand Alone, Godsmack

**-------------------------------------------------**

_Noxious_

Glancing over my shoulder, I had made it. Not one Sage rushed to thier pillar to overlook the mirror's activities. The ancient scriptures formulated before me, creating the opening to my world. I can't believe I actually got away with it this ti-

"Midna?" I heard a calm voice ask from behind me.

". . .So close" I sighed.

"May I ask what you're doing here?" Impa's hand gently lay on my shoulder.

"Will you believe me?" I faced her. She gave me an inquisitve look.

"Atrox?"

"I wish sometimes you weren't so wise" I cracked a smiled.

"I can sense it as well. Do you forget twilight is a form of shadow?" she smirked.

"Is that how you were the only one who caught me?" I asked.

"Twilight is a loud whisper in this realm. But barely audiable in your world" she answered.

"So are his intentions clear?"

"I'm almost certain. Unfortunetly I can not entirely comprehend them being in a complete other realm." she shook her head. I took a deep breath in. Thinking about the situation and finally exhaling away the sorrow.

"I feel that when my Kingdom fails to remain influenced by the righteous of this world, a savior will be there" I tried to hold my head up high.

"Midna, I don't know if Link can-"

"I know." I cut her off. "But that doesn't mean someone else can't" I winked. Her brow rose.

"I'm not so sure if the daughter-"

"Keep an open mind my friend" I turned back towards the portal.

"Be safe. Please" she sounded concerned.

"I'm sure he won't strike for sometime. But thankyou" I silently glided through the portal, leaving Hyrule and Impa, thus entering Twili. The majestic sun-less sunrise caused the sky to glow a breath taking pinkish-orange, mixed with the everlasting black night. This was my home, my precious Kingdom I'd never want to lose. . . . but my days are limited, I am all but immortal. And the threat of evil taking it from my grasps again is closing in. Step by step I moved closer to the Palace, laying in the heart of Twili. My people were most likely still deep in slummber, thus leaving the streets unoccupied; however life within the Palace began before dawn could break.

"Queen Midna!" the doors bursted open before I could reach them. One of my servants came bustling out.

"What is it Aydi?" I asked worried.

"The council my Queen!" she squeaked. "They wish to meet with you in five minuets!! I tried to alert you earlier, but you weren't in your chamber madame!" she bowed, words pouring out 50mph.

"Ugh. What do they want?" I picked up the pace, she scurried behind me.

"Sir Atrox failed to mension" she mumbled.

"What?!" I snapped around. She shrank before me.

"I'm sorry your Highness, I'm just a servant! I have no authority to do or say anything" she peeped.

"Mhm" I pinched the bridge of my nose with my fingers, squeezing my eyes shut trying to think.

"3 minuets your Highness" she whispered.

"Im going" I growled. I fixed my shoulders back, taking a deep breath and walking to the east wing towards the Council Chamber. My head buzzed with possible reasons the Council would give Atrox the right to call a session. In the end, I'd need to sluaghter him where he stood for summoning me so informally. I didn't care if he may be next to rule, for now I was still Queen! This is my Kingdom!! And damit I will have order!! I came to the large silver encrested doors, taking one last breath, I shoved them open.

"Ah, Queen Midna. Nice of you to join us" his cold voice rung in my ear. A tall, muscular piece of scum, always dressed in armor. I ignored him, taking my seat on my throne in the dead center of the room. Like a miniature stadium, the council sat in a circle of chairs around me. In front of me a large podium where Head Elder Desious sat, the stand to his right, the young new secretary Naomi, and to his left. . . do I need to say it?

"May I ask why Council was so informally called into session?" I narrowed my eyes onto Atrox, his toothy grin made me uneasy.

"It has come to our attension that the Mirror of Twilight may be improperly used?" he stepped down to approach me.

"I as Queen have the right to venture to the other world in order to speak with the King and Queen" my jaw clentched angrily.

"And may we ask the reason for more recent visits?" he added. I threw myself out of my throne, the entire room flinched back.

"Since when have I ever had to answer to the likes of you?!!"

"Since Council became curious you Highness" Head Elder Desious spoke up. I looked at him in shock.

"Am I to assume my actions are in question?" I tried to ask respectfully, reminding myself of my place before the Council.

"No my Queen, we simply wonder" Atrox smirked. I gritted my teeth.

"I wished to visit the King and Queen. To uphold friendships, I wish to not remain so distant. And maintain a strong allie with Hyrule" I tried to answer as coolly as possible. I heard many members of Council whisper in satisfaction. I grinned at Atrox, who remained stolid.

"In the middle of the night?" his brow furrowed. I quietly gulped.

"I had plans today, so that was the most appropriet time for me" I retorted.

"Okay, I'm sure that was it" he shrugged at the Council, their eyes wondered towards me in question.

"Is that all you Highness?" Desious asked.

"Yes my Council men and women. May I ask why there is need for such suspicion?" I rose my brow at the general. His mouth twitched a smile.

"No disrespect my Queen, but it is no secret you are coming toward the end of you rule, you are 46. The age limit is 48, and you have no heir. Not to mention for some reason strongly distrust me as the next to rule-"

"You are only 26" I tried to lie.

"You were 30 when peace was restored, and 33 when you became Queen. It is not much of an age difference"

"What is your point?" I cut him off growing very impatient with his bullshit act.

"It is a beliefe you wish to gain help form the other side to possibly over throw the Council and remain Queen" he finshied vainly. This time the whispers were of distrust and fear.

"That is not true!" I gawked. "I never questioned Council on any matter before-"

"Before I was to rule next, now you make secret trips to the other world at odd times, doing heaven knows what!" he accused. I scanned around the Chamber, every glare was focused on me, I stared at him enfurriated.

"It is not true!" I stomped, the entire room shook. Every one clutched where they sat, trying to uphold a balance. I didn't move, my anger was way out of line. If I didn't stop while I was ahead, it may really give them a reason to distrust me. But I was already feeling light headed, my powers where fading. . .

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Council, I give you my point" his index finger stretched in my direction.

"I-I-I. It isn't like that!" I claimed in my defense.

"Of course it isn't" he turned his back to me, facing the Council and nodding. They returned the gesture.

"Midna" Desious failed to mension any repect to ranking. This wasn't good. "You have been accused of conspiricy against the Council" he begun. "You are suspended from your title as Queen-"

"NO!" I proclamied, Axtrox clapped his hands.

"Therefore you are to be immediately put on trial-" two guards ran to my side.

"You manipulative bastard!" I screamed. Atrox bowed smirking.

"And investigated" Desious continued. "If found guilty, you are to be sentenced to life in prison-" the guards grabbed my arms. "And to be completely stripped of your authority as Queen" they closed the shackles tightly on my wrists.

"No please!! It isn't true!!" I jerked out of the guards grip, rushing to Desious's podium. "You know it isn't!!" I fell to my knees. He looked down at me, I saw pain and betrayl, on his part. It wasn't his fault.

"Seize her!" Atrox ordered.

"No!!" I shriekd, their arms locked through mine, pulling me to my feet. "You!! You are doing this!" I kicked my feet up wildly as we passed him, Atrox backed up slightly.

"Good day m'lady" he winked.

"You won't get away this I swear!!" I jerked and pulled away as much as I could, but it was no use. I watched the Council look away, as Atrox snickered to himself. I gave Desious a pleading look, he frowned and turned away. They dragged me out of the Council Chamber and south to the dungeoun Tower. The servants stopped and stared at what they were seeing as I was escorted through the Palace.

"Queen Midna!!!" Aydi screeched at the site of me, pushing through the crowd of nosey workers.

"Stay back servant!" one of the men barked.

"What happened!?" she ignored them.

" Kiehs dnif. Deraef ew sa sti" I managed to choke out before erupting into cries of defeat. She nodded in understandment, 'Its as we feared. Find Shiek'. Holding back her own tears, she stopped following and rushed the other way.

"Stop speaking!" the other guard squeezed my arm tighter, causing me to gasp in pain.

"When he falls, you shall fall with him" I sneered. And soon we had reched the tower.

"Yeah, yeah." one grumbled, unlocking the grand titanium door. I sighed, they continued to pull me along, I hesitated to climb the steps, but soon I realized they had no problem lugging me up those as well, thus I gave up and cooperated. We turned down the right hall, through another door, and up more stairs to the very top of the tower.

"No!" I gasped at what had come into my view at the top of the steps. The clear tan crystal barrier trap, resembling the one once encaged Hyrule Castle before I broke it with the Fused Shadow. I didn't have the pieces of the Fused Shadow this time, I couldn't escape. The door to the impenitratible dungeoun remained open. "Stop!! No!!" I planted my feet on the ground, resisting as much as possible.

"Get-in-there!!" the right one ripped me forward. I collapsed onto the floor. He grabbed me by the waist.

"Put me down!!" I slammed my fists into his back repeatedly. He threw me into the cell! I bit my lip at the pain surgin through my body. "Don't!" I jumped to my feet racing for the do- SLAM! It closed. 'Click', sealing shut. "NO!!!!" I screamed, "NO NO NO NO!!" I tackled the door over and over again. Nothing budged, and I soon grew tired. I had no hope for savior, my back slid against the wall as I finally plopped onto the ground. The only thing I knew to break this form of crystal was my power from the Fused Shadow. And I had hidden it in Hyrule, even if someone found it and brought it to me, highly unlikely as it was, I couldn't reach it to use it anyways.

"Queen Midna?" I heard a distant voice, I leaped toward my tower window. I glanced down to see Aydi through the barrier.

"Go to my chamber! Find the book shelf! Third shelf, open the black book! You'll find a Twili gem, use it to get to Hyrule!" I shouted.

"But Madame what if-?"

"Who goes there?" we heard a voice call.

"Just go!!" I ordered from behind the crystal. She gave me one last look of fear. Before dashing back towards the Palace enterance. The last Twili gem, a power object that can transport her straight to Hyrule Castle where the sister gem lay hidden, undetected to anyone, including Atrox. I pray she can activate it, and find her way throug Hyrule safely. At least Sheik will not be unprepared, my warning was heard, the promise was made. All I could do was hope they will overcome this, and pray we will all be okay. And so the war has begun, twilight against light. And this time I am fully behind the victory of the light.

**--------------------------------------------------------**

C.T.- Please review. I really do enjoy writing, and I want to continue this story.  
S.T.- -.-' Its polite to give people credit for thier work.


End file.
